


Finding Solace

by SinOfTheMind



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Loki returns to Midgard, Frost Soldier, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinOfTheMind/pseuds/SinOfTheMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has returned from Asgard after being away for years. Thor has asked his friends to give him a chance, resulting in various reactions from the Avengers. Tony and Loki have bonded over books and things are going well. Until the day Loki meets Steve's friend, Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Solace

Sitting on the couch in Stark Tower was odd enough. Sitting next to Tony Stark was even more so. Eating the food called pizza and watching the play on the screen made this whole thing seem so…different. That was the only word Loki would use to think about the evening. 

Watching Silence of the Lambs after Tony had lent him the book, though…that was why he was there. After his return to Midgard, Thor had encouraged his friends to give his brother another chance. 

Steve had a hard time at first, he saw Loki as a problem waiting to happen. Natasha didn’t speak much to him, avoided him at first actually, which was fine with Loki. Clint on the other hand, once they had words about the whole mind control and how Loki could make it up to him, they “hung out” as the blond archer called it. Though Clint kept him far away from Coulson, he didn’t want his lover anywhere near the man who harmed him.

The other one he didn’t spend time with was Banner. That was Loki’s choice; the beast inside the small, quiet human was enough to give the god nightmares.

Tony Stark by comparison was very different. He let Loki into the Tower, with that disembodied voice always watching, but he was allowed to be there. They had…bonded over a quiet love of books. Tony had an amazing library in the tower that he didn’t share with anyone. He doubted that Banner even knew about it with their whole “We do science together and no one else is allowed to join in on the fun and amazing things we do.”

He had started Loki off on some of Midgard’s classics, Shakespeare, Austen, all three of the Brontë sisters, Carroll, and Dickens. But his favorites were Wells, Doyle, Poe, and Homer, with Shelley on top as the best book he had borrowed from Tony Stark. He didn’t care much for Twain or Stoker. 

Once he was bored with classics, Tony moved him into more modern tales. The first being Silence of the Lambs; which was the reason for the two of them sitting together on a Wednesday night with pizza, sodas, and the film on the very large screen on the wall. Actually the wall was the screen. Loki was sitting with his knees drawn up and clutching the “blanket” he had taken from Thor’s room in the Tower. It was actually an old cape left on the bed, but he wasn’t about to tell Tony that. 

Seeing the portrayal of Dr. Lector was beyond fascinating to Loki. Tony had to remind him a few times that some things had to be changed for the adaption to work on film. And Loki also may have given a small squeal when Dr. Lector spoke the first time.

Loki watched the whole movie with rapture. When the credits finally rolled, he looked over at Tony.

“You said there were more books?”

Tony stretched his arms over his head, “Huh? Oh, yeah. I can get them for you. I take it you liked the movie?”

Loki gave a slight nod, “I did indeed. Thank you.” Standing, he carefully folded the red blanket into a neat square. “I suppose I should get going before Steve returns.”

He had no intention of sticking around after Steve arrived back after his night out with Coulson and someone called Bucky. He knew that Tony and Steve were dating and no desire to be around for it. Also, Coulson might show up and he wanted to stay clear of him.

“You know you don’t have to. If you want to stay over and use Thor’s room, you’re welcome to it,” Tony said as he turned off the film and started picking up the plates from their dinner. 

Before Loki could respond, the elevator doors opened. Turning around, he saw Steve walk would with an obviously intoxicated young man hanging on his shoulders. Tall, muscled, dark hair and eyes. Loki’s breath caught in his chest. Was that arm metal? 

“Best birthday, Steve,” the man said heavily as he stumbled. Another set of hands grabbed him and Loki finally saw Coulson there. But he couldn’t take his eyes off this man.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, kid.” Steve put his arm under his friend’s, trying to hold him up. “You’re a dead weight, Bucky, come on.”

They were able to move a couple steps before Steve saw Tony and Loki standing by the couch and he waved. “Hey, Tony,” he said before nodding at Loki. “Loki.” 

Loki finally pulled himself free and nodded back. “Need some help, Steve?” He finally called him by name. The two of them hadn’t been very close until Steve had found him bloody and hurt in a side room in the tower after Banner had lost his temper with him. He had patched up the god, cleaned up the blood and put a splint on his arm until he was able to heal on his own. Since then, Loki had a respect for the warrior.

“That’d be swell, Loki.” Steve stumbled under the weight Bucky was putting on him.

Crossing the room, Loki smoothly swept the hard haired man into his arms and carried him over to the couch. Where he gently laid him out and put the red blanket over him.

“I’m not sweepy, you.” Bucky pushed at the blanket, causing Loki to show a rare smile.

Luckily his hair had fallen to hide it from view of Tony. “You can barely stand.”

“It’s my birthday! I’ll say when I go to bed, young man.”

Stunned at being called “Young man” Loki looked up at the others, “May I help him sleep?”

When they didn’t refuse, Loki placed a hand on Bucky’s brow and whispered a soft spell, sending the man into a deep, comfortable rest. 

“There,” he fixed the blanket before standing and brushing at his t-shirt and jeans.

“Thank you, Loki.” Steve turned to Coulson and sent him off to get some rest. Loki was pretty sure he was going off to Clint’s room. The archer was away on a mission that week and the god was sure they lived together somewhere. 

Going to his shoes, Loki slipped his feet into them, “How are birthdays celebrated on Midgard?”

It was Tony that answered him. “There was a ton of ways. We don’t have a set this is how to celebrate birthdays here. Steve and Coulson took Bucky out drinking. They went to a bar and no doubt, watched as Bucky tried to pick up girls before he was too drunk to stand.”

Steve nodded with a smile. “There were some cute dolls there tonight.”

Loki was still struggling to understand some of the words Steve used but he was pretty sure doll was the same as dame and broad. Which meant Bucky was into women.

“So, you take people out for their birthdays? Interesting,” he said mostly to himself.

“Actually, his birthday is tomorrow, but none of us could go out tomorrow,” Steve added.

“That means he’ll be alone tomorrow?”

“He has a psych eval tomorrow with SHIELD. He’s still trying to become an agent.”

“I see…” Loki took a deep breath and did his best to avoid looking at the couch. “Well, I’ll be off. Thank you for the movie, Tony.” With that, he entered the elevator and took it down to the ground floor and left the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the RP I have with my SBFL. We split the characters and I ended up with both Loki and Bucky so some things were never played out.


End file.
